La maison aux couleurs Fades
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un OS musical sur la chanson Hiding my heart de Adele ! Attention au coeur sensible c'est un OS plein de tristesse et de mélancolie, voilà ce qu'une femme peut ressentir lorsqu'elle a mal ! ENJOY IT!


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà, enfin ! Avec un nouvel OS musical, hey oui on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Je suis désolé d'être partie sans rien dire mais j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps donc me revoici, avec un petit OS porté sur la chanson Hiding my heart de Adele, ENJOY IT ! **

Je marchais dans les ruelles d'une vie qui n'avait aucun sens, la ville où je vivais était dépourvue de toutes couleurs et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui en donner mais un jour au loin là-bas tu es apparue tels les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, dans ma nuit… Tu es arrivé comme un accident, tu étais mon accident…

_This is how the story went_

_I met someone by accident_

_It blew me away_

_It blew me away_

Tu as appris à me connaître, tu as souffert avec moi, tu as souffert à cause de moi… Mais ta patiente a été récompensé, regarde nous aujourd'hui… Lorsque je vois se sourire plaqué sur tes lèvres je comprends que le choix que nous avons fait était le bon. Christine ne pouvait rêver mieux…

_It was in the darkest of my days_

_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

_And buried them away, you buried them away_

Et chaque jour lorsque je me réveille ton visage à côté du miens, c'est tout les jours le même bonheur, encore aujourd'hui… Après plus de 20 ans, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je découvrais ce visage d'ange dans cette petite ferme… Oui, il me semble que c'était hier. Peut être que les rides ont attaqués mon visages et que la vieillesse m'a fatigué mais ma mémoire, elle, est resté intacte depuis tout ce temps. Et il me semble que c'était hier que nous soufflions pour la première fois les bougies…

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You disappear one day_

_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

Toi et moi nous savions que ça ne durerais pas éternellement, et ce tueur en série à commencé à nous traqué… Nous avons tout fait pour rester unis, mais il allait gagner … Je suis désolé. Tu nous as déposé à la gare ce matin là, tu m'as dis « Pars, Pars le plus loin possible ».J'ai pleuré et tu as déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'embrasser notre fille… Et je te revois encore nous faire de grand signe sur le quai. Je suis retourné dans la maison de ma grand-mère, mais les couleurs de cette maison autrefois chatoyantes me parurent fades… Sans toi plus rien n'étais pareil… Non sans accident, sans cette petite étincelle rien n'était plus pareil… Et Christine ne cessait de pleurer. J'ai eu mal Seeley, et j'ai pleuré à mon tour…

_Drop me off at the train station_

_Put a kiss on top of my head_

_Watch me wave_

_You watched me wave_

_Then you went on home to your skyscrapers_

_Neon lights and waiting papers_

_That you call home_

_You call it home_

Aujourd'hui j'aimerais pouvoir m'allonger à côté de toi comme dans ma mémoire, lorsque tu me souriais et que tu m'enlaçais avec amour… Mais j'ai passé ma vie caché derrière des mensonges, tu m'as appris à aller de l'avant, tu m'as appris à aimer, mais sans toi tout cela n'avait aucun sens… Alors ce matin là lorsque le télégramme est arrivé j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, et je crois que l'arc-en-ciel au loin à disparu, j'ai regardé Christine un instant, elle était assise sur la balançoire au fond du jardin, elle à regardé dans ma direction et nos regards se sont accroché et il m'a semblé qu'elle avait déjà comprit depuis bien longtemps… Nous n'en avons plus jamais parlé et je l'ai vu grandir toutex ces années avec le souvenir d'un père absent…

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You disappear one day_

_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

Et je me suis réveillé chaque matin le cœur serré, je suis revenu là où tout avait commencé, dans une ville aux ruelles noires et vides… Les couleurs ont disparut peu à peu et j'ai appris à survivre sans toi. Et tu sais combien j'aimerais que tu sois là, j'aurais aimé vieillir avec toi… Un jour, Christine est partie pour vivre sa vie me laissant seule dans cette vieille maison aux couleurs fades… Et j'ai regardé à nouveau la balançoire au fond du jardin, elle m'a semblé changé, comme abandonné, elle aussi avait vieilli… Et chaque fois que je reprends la route qui m'a mené ici je te revois sur le quai me faisant de grand signe… Tu avais promis que tu reviendrais mais tu m'as mentis !

_I woke up feeling heavy hearted_

_I'm going back to where I started_

_The morning rain, the morning rain_

_Although I wish that you were here_

_That same old road that brought me here_

_Is calling me home, It's calling me home_

Et je voudrais pouvoir m'allonger à nouveau à tes côtés, je voudrais sentir tes bras puissant m'enlacer et tes lèvres ardentes m'embrasser… Un jour Parker est venu, il m'a souris désolé, il était devenu un bel homme, sa femme était avec lui, elle m'a sourit elle aussi et j'ai pus deviné qu'un petit être grandissait en elle et je nous ai revue, lorsque nous aussi nous avons attendu notre enfant, lorsque nous aussi nous nous sommes aimé… Mais j'ai vieilli seule dans cette vieille maison aux couleurs fades mais tu sais à quel point j'aurais aimé que tu sois là Seeley et j'ai passé toute ma vie à me cacher derrière des mensonges… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir alors une dernière fois je vais m'assoir sur la vieille balançoire, et je vais écouter les rires des enfants, emporté par le temps… Il n'y a plus rien à faire, ces ainsi que les choses doivent ce passé… Alors je dis adieu aux couleurs fades de cette vie et je me laisse glisser dans les abymes de cette mort que j'évite depuis bien trop longtemps et mon seul espoir est que tu m'attendes de l'autre côté… ADIEU.

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You disappear one day_

_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

_And I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

**Merci tout le monde ! J'espère que ce petit OS du premier Mai vous a plus ! Tata ! **


End file.
